Harry Potter and Shadow's Daughter
by WraithWriter
Summary: Warning, will have slash. Harry and the crew are back for their 6th year. As two new characters join the ranks (one of whom is related to Remus) feelings start to surface that weren't there before.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and Shadow's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K's creation-sighs- But Rose and Paine are mine. Amber (minor role) is my little sister's character and she has yet to have an account here so I can't refer you to her.

This Fic takes place in the sixth year at Hogwarts (post Order of the Pheonix) and pretty much stays true to the fifth book other than the addition of some of my own characters. I've made Blaise male and tried to make the OWL results hopefully not too far off using the OOTP for help. I'm trying hard not to make this a Mary Sue (self insert) because I feel that Rose is a good character in her own right.

**Warning**: Later on there will be slash, but not for a little while yet and I'm not going mention pairings since that would spoil things a bit. Hehehe Hope you enjoy! (And if you do please review)

:3

**Prologue**

It was a horrible wet, windy day in London and the current occupants of number twelve Grimmauld Place were all wishing they were on holiday in some wonderful sunny, tropical place instead of being stuck inside listening to a howling wind.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess (Harry was losing even though his skill had improved) and Hermione was curled up in an arm chair close to the fire rereading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the hundredth time. Ginny was at the writing desk writing to Dean Thomas and on askance by Ron as to why she said it was because, ' I have nothing better to do'. Fred and George, who had joined them a week before were talking in hushed tones about some new product for Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. They were all looking forward to tomorrow's trip to Diagon Ally, shopping for school supplies amongst other things.

Mrs Weasly popped in every now and again with hot drinks or biscuits and a few words of encouragement in order to try and brighten the dreary atmosphere. Neither Harry nor Ron thought she was doing a very good job of it.

' I wonder what Moony went to talk to Dumbledore about?' Ron mused aloud with another bite into his chocolate chip cookie.

'I don't expect it was anything to do with the Order or else he'd have said something...' Hermione mumbled turning the page and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

'Ah ha! Checkmate! Sorry Harry but you shouldn't have retracted your Queen.' Ron started repairing the chess pieces and Harry turned to face Hermione.

'He would've told me wouldn't he? I mean, Dumbledore should know by now we can take care of ourselves!'

In that Harry had a good point. They'd grown up and the ordeals of their fifth year at Hogwarts had changed them all.

Harry was tall, well built, but slightly on the lean side, his Weasly jumper covering a shirt that was now a little too big. The amazing green eyes were haunted but his scar was still covered by the sooty hair that looked wind-blown. They'd been through so much together, Ron and Hermione had had their fair share of memories as well. They worried about Harry and Voldemort and what was to become of them.

Harry had spent an oddly tolerable summer with the Dursleys, Dudley was once again too terrified to stay in the same room as him for more than five minutes thanks to Moody, Tonks and the others having a word with them. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had taken to ignoring him entirely which suited Harry just fine. He was able to help himself to whatever meals he felt like, which hadn't been as grand as he would have thought as Harry's appetite had been the bare minimum since Sirius's death. The rest of the time he was too busy mulling in his room to bother with food.

It had been similar at Grimmauld Place and Hermione, Ron and Ginny with the help of Mrs Weasly were tying hard to keep him busy. If not then he spent his free hours thinking about the prophecy and Sirius. He still hadn't told the others about his foretold doom but Mrs Weasly knew, as did the other active members of the Order.

He had been holed up with Buckbeak when Mrs Weasly had come in bearing a tray of food as he had eaten little lunch and hadn't come down for afternoon tea. Harry had been overwhelmed with his grief for Sirius and all his past mistakes that had led to the harm of others as well as the knowledge that he, Harry Potter, was expected to 'kill or be killed'. Mrs Weasly hadn't asked for an explanation. She had just put down the tray (Buckbeak immediately started crunching on the biscuits and knocked over his cup of cocoa in the process) and enfolded Harry in a warm hug. To which Harry remembered melting into and babbling about his troubles. She had left him saying, 'Don't dwell on it dear. When the time comes you'll know what to do. For now just remember all the people who care about you and let that keep you going.'

Thinking about it now and looking about the room he was thankful for the company and once again pushed his doubt and fears to the back of his mind. He instead turned his thoughts to the upcoming year. Naturally it was going to be difficult as they were now at N.E.W.T level. It made Harry's lips twitch in an almost-smile when he remembered their O.W.L results.

Hermione being Hermione had insisted on picking her almost perfect results apart while Ron and Harry had congratulated each other on the high number of 'Exceeds expectations' they had both managed to scrape. Largely, Harry thought, due to the amount of cramming they had done reading over Hermione's notes.

Ron and Harry took great pride in their 'Outstanding' O.W.Ls for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The only truly bad marks they had were their 'Poor' O.W.Ls in Divination, and as Ron had said, 'We know that one was coming didn't we mate.'

Harry had also received ' Poor' in his History of Magic exam, but as Hermione pointed out, he had had a lot on his mind back then.

'Yeah,' Ron retorted, 'What with your scar giving you hell and those dreams from You-know-who I'm amazed you don't get your grades bumped up, you know!'

'Ron's right Harry. You weren't really able to give it your best were you,' Hermione added.

'Well, History of Magic isn't compulsory this year anyway. Since we're allowed to drop a few subjects and personally, I say good riddens! '

'Too right,' Ron said heartily.

What was even more amazing was that both Harry _and_ Ron had gotten 'E's in Potions. Harry suspected that someone somewhere had taken pity on them and negotiated in making Snape lower his standards. Namely Professor McGonagall. She _had_ said, after all, last year to Umbridge that she would personally make sure Harry became an Auror if it was the last thing she did.

Harry wasn't sure whether to be grateful to her or not considering it meant another year with Snape and the Slytherins. Ron agreed.

' If it wasn't needed to be an Auror I'd chuck if straight off!' he said vehemently.

Privately Harry wondered if there wasn't a better job out there somewhere and if he wasn't setting his hopes too high.

'Harry, are you alright?' Ron asked jogging Harry into the present. ' You've been sitting there staring at the same spot for a full ten minutes now.' Harry looked at Ron, who was wearing a worried expression.

' Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about another year with Snape and the Slytherins and wondering if bing an Auror is worth the struggle.'

'Mmmm..' Hermione spoke up bringing her nose out of her book, ' It certainly _will_ be interesting.' And with that Fred and George started playing exploding snap with Ginny so any further thought was abandoned.

HpHpHp

And so it begins.


	2. Diagon Ally

**Diagon Ally**

Diagon Ally was bustling with activity and the large group of friends decided to split up at Flourish and Blotts.

' Could you get my books for me Hermione?' Harry asked holding out a bag of coins.

' Sure,' Hermione said looking over the list Harry had given her. ' It looks like you need the same as Ron.

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Living In Dark Times _by Turne Light

_Everything you need to know to stay alive_ by the auror Stephen Ancientus

' Yeah. Look I'm just going to Madam Malkin's and then I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron alright?'

' Can we say in three-quarters of an hour? I've still got a little shopping left to do and I wanted to have a look around that new shop down the end,' Hermione said rummaging through her tan leather shoulder bag.

' No problem,' Harry affirmed.

' I'm going to visit Fred and George so I'll meet you later too,' Ginny added.

So off they went, Ron kept dawdling looking in shop windows until eventually Hermione took him by the hand and physically dragged him away. She didn't seem to notice when Ron's ears flushed pink.

Harry went through into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and the door closed with a jingle.

' I'll be with you in a moment dear,' Madam Malkin herself said, her voice warm and tuneful, ' I'm just finishing up with this young lady.'

The lady in question had her hands by her side and they were completely covered by the long sleeve of the ebony robe. Her feet were also covered but Harry could see by the vee in the top of the robe that she was wearing a white shirt underneath. She was now fiddling with her sleeves and Harry's gaze traveled to her face.

Her skin was pale like Malfoy's and her cheeks were very faintly tinted pink. She had above shoulder length hair that was very dark wine red and wavy. She flicked a lock of it out of her face and her eyes met Harry's. They widened in shock (Harry presumed it was because he was 'the boy who lived' ) and he saw that they were a dark slate grey. She quickly looked away and brought her hands down by her sides again when told by Madam Malkin that she needed her to stop fussing.

' Sorry,' she mumbled apologetically and Harry wondered idly if he was making her nervous.

When her fitting was done the girl hurriedly paid and left and Harry was measured for robes of his own.

' Grown a bit dear, haven't we? I could let down these that were just dropped off and then you'll be all set,' Madam Malkin said smiling as she measured.

Harry just nodded his mind distracted by thought. He hated how he was treated differently. Sometimes he wished that he could trade places with someone else, even if it was just for a day, to see what it felt like to walk around wizards without being stared at.

When he had bought his robes Harry looked around for a while. He found a shop called Flora's Delights and decided that this must have been where Neville had gotten his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. _He had fun tickling the stems of some plants that looked like small Lilies but whose flower was golden orange not white and had been dubbed 'Singing Glories' for their sweet high song. He was thankful for the small signs on the shelves holding the plants identifying them and stating their features. Harry didn't fancy accidentally touching something and having his finger bitten off.

Thinking of the odd crooning noises Neville's plant had taken to making he spotted Neville through the store's front window. Neville saw him too, made a frantic waving motion and then gestured for Harry to come over. When Harry reached Neville he was surprised when Neville exclaimed 'Oh thank goodness!'.

' Hi Neville, whatcha doing?' Harry asked puzzled.

' Well you know how...when I Um... got my wand broken?'

Harry nodded feeling a slight stab of pain again thinking of his godfather.

' Well now I have to get a new one and Mr Ollivander...'

' He gives you the creeps?' Harry said guessing the problem.

' Well yes, now that you mention it.'

' I'll come in with you,' Harry said and Neville smiled. 'When I first got my wand he spooked me a bit too, but we're older now so we should be fine.'

Together they went into Ollivander's. It was quite dark and smelt musty inside and when Harry's eye's adjusted he had just enough warning to duck before a pot plant flew over his head and smashed on the door frame.

' Ooo...I'm so sorry!' squeaked the very same girl he had seen in Madam Malkin's and who was now covering her face partially with her hands fingers outspread and had on a horrified look.

' Oh don't worry about it...try this one,' said Mr Ollivander his eyes wild with the fervor of matching a wand to a person. He was used to having the objects in his shop upended, smashed or transfigured and didn't bat an eye. The girl tentatively waved the wand and Neville and Harry saw, trying to hide their grins, that Mr Ollivander was now breathing bubbles out of his nose.

' Ummm...,' she started.

' Finite incantatum!' Harry said when he had drawn his wand from his pocket.

' Thank you Harry,' Mr Ollivander said and then promptly whisked away to get another wand.

The girl, now realising she once again had an audience, flushed a little looking at the floor.

' Thank you...,' she said.

' Don't mention it,' he replied smiling.

' Here!' Mr Ollivander thrust another wand at the girl. She waved it in the air cautiously and Harry, Neville and Mr Ollivander prepared for some fresh disaster. Instead she was surrounded by a gorgeous moonlight glow.

' Well there you have it! Ash, nine and three-quarter inches with a dragon heartstring from a stunning pearl scaled dragon if I'm not mistaken. That will be seven galleons thank you.'

The girl handed over the money and took her new wand with a look of reverence and then once again hurried out.

' I wonder what her rush is?' Neville said.

HpHpHp

Neville's new wand was Willow, ten and a half inches, contained a hair from a male unicorn and he was now showing it to Hermione. They were all gathered at two tables and were wither drinking butterbeer or eating fantastic flavoured ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlor.

Hermione, who had also grown a little more over the summer, was currently wearing some nice light blue washed out jeans and a candy floss coloured tank top, since the weather was reasonably warm. She had also found a spell, which Ginny had stumbled upon, to help de-fuzz her hair so it now sat comfortably (also due to it's length) in chocolate waves that bobbed up and down every time she moved her head. Harry smiled as he saw Ron staring at her, eye's glazed, with a lovesick puppy air to him as she ate the cherry off of her 'Simply Strawberry' sundae and licked her fingers.

Ron was reasonably good-looking himself, especially when he smiled. His face was honest and caring and his eye's twinkled. He still had freckles, though not quite as many Harry had noticed as when he had come back from Egypt, just a smattering across his nose and cheeks. He was also competing with Harry in height.

Ginny was absolutely beautiful, having really blossomed. Her fiery hair was now reached under her shoulder blades and she was also taller. But still shorter than Hermione. Harry knew that Ron's overprotective attitude was going to have a workout this year.

' So Harry, are you continuing with the DA this year?' Hermione asked him now finished her sundae.

' I'm not sure,' he replied honestly to which he received disappointed cries from his companions. ' What I mean is, will we need it this year now that people actually believe that Voldemort (Ron and Neville jerked and Ginny muttered 'Honestly!' ) is back for real?'

' I was thinking that myself Harry,' Hermione agreed nodding. ' But I also think that now we might be able to make it public. Especially now that we can openly have support from Dumbledore, we could even get the teachers to help!'

Ron snorted in disgust. ' Teachers will ruin it! They'll take out all the fun!' he protested.

' I think we should just have the DA become an official club and keep Harry teaching it,' Neville said.

' Oh and if the load gets too much for you Harry you could just get some of the senior members to help,' Ginny put in.

' Well...,' Harry said looking at his friends eager and excited faces, ' I'll see.'

' Right!' Hermione said. ' Now that's sorted has anyone seen Neville's wand?' she asked.

To which followed a search of the tables, shuffling papers and moving bags until it was found, under a napkin.

HpHpHp

Meanwhile the girl that had fled form Harry twice that day had met up with a friend of her own at the Magical Menagerie and was in the process of hugging him to death.

' Thank you soooo much Paine!' she said holding the handsome boy close while he tried to keep the cage he was holding out of harm's way.

' Don't worry about it. You know I can afford it and I'll make it an early birthday gift,' Paine said detaching himself from her hug.

Paine straightened his black shirt as he looked down at his friend affectionately. He stood at roughly the same height as Harry, if less an inch or so on Harry's six feet. The girl now relieved Paine of the silver gilded cage which contained her new Raven and he ran a hand through his long-ish hair that was akin to the raven's ebony colouring.

' So what are you going to call him?' Paine asked with a very Malfoy-like smirk.

' How about Potter?' she smirked back.

' WHAT!'

' Or Daisy'

' NO!'

' Humperdink!'

' NO!'

' Mortimer!'

' Where did you get that one from?'

' A muggle book called _Arabel's Raven._'

' How about something more original?' Paine asked.

' Bunnykins then!' she said with an evil grin.

' There is no way in heaven I'm letting you call a perfectly respectable MALE raven ' Bunnykins' !'

' What about Vol-,' she began but was cut off as Paine clapped his hand over her mouth. ' Ouh comm om, Iddid ee Ileriof!' she mumbled her eyes sparkling silver.

' No! If you refuse to be sensible _I'll_ name him!'

' Oh yeah?' she said putting her right hand on her hip now that his offending hand had been removed, ' What then?'

Paine paused with his mouth partially open looking very much like a fish, so much so that the girl chuckled. Paine scowled.

' Nightshade.'

' Hmm...how about Chade for short?' she asked.

' Fine,' Paine grumbled leading them until they were in Flourish and Blotts. They looked around for a while every so often picking a book off a shelf and thumbing through it.

' You know I'm really glad you decided to come with me. You didn't have to...'

' I know,' Paine interrupted as she trailed off. ' Durmstrung was getting to dark for me anyway. And besides, you need someone to watch out for you,' he stated calmly.

' Rose?' Paine questioned.

' Malfoy...' Rose hissed.

And there he was. Lounging in an armchair with a book in his lap, but his eyes were on them. He looked as stunning as ever. His icy blue gaze narrowing as he realised they had stopped talking. He flicked his now loose blond hair away from his face and glared.

' Do you make a practice of listening in to other peoples' conversations Malfoy?' Rose asked turning away from the book shelves to face him.

' I find it makes for an interesting past time. I don't believe we've met...and you are?'

' Rose.'

' Paine Haze,' Paine said coming up behind Rose and putting a protective arm on her shoulder which Rose then shrugged off hissing quietly, ' I can take care of myself.'

' Haze...very old family but pure if I remember correctly,' Malfoy mused. ' But I thought your crowd went to Durmstrung. On holiday?' he asked with his famous smirk, ' ...With your _girlfriend_?'

At that both Paine and Rose stared at him completely nonplussed and Rose burst out laughing. Draco, confused, didn't know how to rectify his mistake.

' Malfoy, you don't seem half as evil as what I've heard if you can look like that...' she said, her laughter dying down. Paine had to admit, he did look comical with his clueless expression.

' We'll see you around _Draco_,' Rose said scornfully and left, with Paine following, but not before he had sent Draco a look of sympathy.

Draco Malfoy just sat there, stunned, trying to figure out what on earth had happened. Yes, he _had_ been eavesdropping but he hadn't heard much since they'd been talking in low tones. He didn't understand how that girl had seemed so familiar with him. _He _didn't know _her. _Sure he had heard of the other's family from his father but ... Altogether it left him feeling quite disconcerted.

HpHpHp

Wow that was looong... O-O Hope you like. Thanks goes to Nat (my lil sis) for being my beta.

Now revieeew...press button and let me know whatcha think. Like it? Love it? Think it needs more work? Let me know.


	3. An Unusual Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K's brainchildren....but I am their minion eh hehe. -coughinsanecough- I do own Paine and Rose though and they are my precioussss. :)

An Unusual Sorting

The journey to Hogwarts was the usual. Harry bought some food to share from the trolley which included a number of Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties and Cauldron cakes. Ron and Harry spent most of the time talking about the upcoming Quiddich season. Hermione was reading '_Numbers have Power'_ already getting ahead in Arithmancy. Neville and Ginny were playing with Pig who wasn't quite as excitable but still loved the attention he was getting. And Luna (who had also managed to squeeze into their compartment) was once again reading The Quibbler. She was sitting cross legged on the floor and would occasionally burst out laughing making everyone jump.

Malfoy only intruded on them once and everyone in the compartment had their wands pointed at him, Crabbe and Goyle (except Luna, who was oblivious) so fast he didn't even have time to say a word.

' I would get out of here if I were you Malfoy,' Hermione said smiling sweetly.

So Draco, being no fool, disappeared again taking his lackeys with him.

' That was brilliant!' Ron enthused with a big grin.

' Very cool!' Ginny agreed.

' I'm going for a walk,' Luna announced dreamily and left.

' Do you think we should go after her?' Harry asked worried.

' Nah! Now we've got more leg room.'

' Ron!' Hermione said disapprovingly.

' Don't worry. She'll be fine,' Ginny said placating her.

Luna wandered around the train for a while until she had forgotten why she had left. Catching sight of what look like an empty compartment she opened the door....only to find it occupied. Rose and Paine looked up from their books.

' Are you looking for someone?' Rose asked.

' No...' Luna said, not sounding entirely convinced. After a lengthy pause in which no one said or did anything, Rose asked finally;

' Would you like to join us?'

' That would be pleasant, thank you. I'm Luna Lovegood.'

' It's nice to meet you Luna, my name is Rose and this is my friend Paine Haze,' Rose said indicating her companion. Paine inclined his head and then went back to reading.

' That's a very old name isn't it?' Luna commented. Completely missing the fact that Rose, once again, had chosen not to disclose her last name. Luna started reading again and was once more lost to the world.

' You know when we get to Hogwarts you're going to have to stop doing that,' Paine said not looking up from his book entitled '_Muses, legends and sources of inspiration'_.

' What?' Rose protested innocently.

' What are you going to do when you're sorted?' Paine asked ignoring her act.

' Then I'll explain myself. But until then, I'm enjoying the time alone.'

' But you're not alone. We're never alone,' Luna said smiling.

HpHpHp

Harry was glad when leaving the train he heard Hagrid's familiar cry of ' firs'-years this way....firs'-years over 'ere...' He gave Hagrid a wave when he had caught his eye, which was returned with a grin. He waited by a carriage with his luggage and waited for Hermione and Ron. Ginny came to wait with him and started putting their animals in the carriage, while the coachman loaded their luggage on the back, then she spotted her brother and his crush arriving.

' That bloody Parkinson _cow_....' Hermione was muttering.

' Don't ask,' Ron said when Harry opened his mouth. He promptly shut it again. Instead after a glance around he asked about Luna.

' Oh she's alright,' Hermione said. ' I saw her get into a carriage with a couple of students I didn't recognise, but she looked fine.'

This Luna had indeed done, but not before she and Rose had petted the Thestrals pulling their coach.

As the friends entered the Great Hall Harry felt like he had come home. The star speckled ceiling showed a clear night sky. The four long house tables were starting to fill with students eagerly chatting or admiring one another's new looks. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were already seated and waved them over to sit down. The candles floating in the middle of the tables cast a warm glow and Harry suddenly wondered why the tables were never spotted with a drop of wax. Ginny drifted further down the table with some of her now fifth year friends.

' Oh look!' Hermione said delightedly. ' Moony's teaching again!'

' Brilliant! Bet that'll annoy Snape!' Ron said happily. Sure enough, at the staff table 'Professor' Lupin was being given a seething glare by the Potion's Master.

Meanwhile in the Entrance Hall where the first years were gathered, Paine and Rose were feeling a little lost. As they technically weren't first years they hadn't gone in the boats across the lake. But since they also hadn't attended Hogwarts in previous years they had yet to be sorted. Hagrid, who was standing at the back of the group noticed them and made his way over.

' Well, either you're very tall firs'-years or you're the two Dumbledore told me 'ad transferred o'er,' he said grinning down at them.

' Uhm...yes thank you...you'll be Hagrid?' Rose asked, a little intimidated.

' Yup tha's me. You'll be wantin' to go with the firs'-years now,' he said giving Paine and Rose another grin.

' Thank you,' Paine said and then followed the other children.

As Hagrid watched them go he said to himself, ' Nice kids,.....very polite.'

Both 'kids' felt quite odd standing at the back of the group, being so much older. The Great Hall hushed and Professor McGonagall stepped forward and set the stool with the Sorting Hat on it down. The whole school was silent and then as expected the Hat began it's new song.

When first began, this school of ours,  
The world was yet united.  
Our founding four were closely knit,  
They thought never to be divided.  
To build, teach and pass along,  
The knowledge that they'd hoarded,  
Was what these wizards thought to do  
In our school they claimed and ordered.  
Each of the four prepared to teach,  
The ones they found deserving.  
But torn apart by their ideals,  
They split the pupils winning;  
The chivalrous and the daring  
On these Gryffindor laid his favor.  
On those astute and quick of mind,  
Ravenclaw bestowed her labor.  
For Slytherin the pure of blood,  
And cunning minds were earning,  
The secrets learnt on his long years.  
His lore they set to learning.  
Sweet Hufflepuff taught all who asked.  
Knowledge was a thing to share.  
And those that really made an effort,  
Were those that she held dear.  
All was not to go to plan.  
But for years they had some luck.  
Until fear started seeping in,  
And discord ran amok.  
The threads of friendships untied,  
I'm very sad to say.  
Torn apart from within.  
Slytherin left one dreadful day.  
Gryffindor upheld the tradition,  
So once more I'm sitting here.  
Though I feel it is a shame,  
To split you up over the year.  
For students that are older,  
You may have heard before.  
But I'll warn you yet again,  
Don't let dissension through your door.  
Stay united, keep bonds strong,  
As ruin beckons nearer.  
We must all stick together,  
To get through this dark era.

As the tear in the Sorting Hat's brim closed, silence remained. Though this time it was eerie. Last year the Hat had warned them, this year it felt foreboding. Professor McGonagall recovered herself visibly and then started calling out the names.

_LONG, Laura_

RAVENCLAW!

Ravenclaw table clapped politely.

_THYME, Julian_

GRYFFINDOR!

Again polite applause this time a little louder as Julian happily sat down at Gryffindor table. This continued down the list of names but mutters were soon spreading

' Wow...' Hermione said.

' Yeah! You said it Mione,' Ron mumbled.

' That was a bit disturbing wasn't it?' she said, more as a rhetorical question than anything else.

_BLOODBANE, Eric_

SLYTHERIN!

_MURPHY, Iris_

HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry was both slightly stunned and unsettled but the Hat's frank warning, It certainly hadn't tried to dull down or cover up how bad things had gotten. He thought that he could stay strong in his friendships but he wasn't entirely convinced that was what the Hat had been talking about. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, noticing the slightly dwindling numbers. He wondered how many of them were supposed to be becoming Deatheaters and what had happened to those Slytherins who hadn't shown. Had they joined Voldemort? Maybe they were dead, he thought hopefully and then shocked, rebuked himself. He snapped back to reality when Ron poked him in the side.

'Ow.. What did you do that for?'

' Look! Transfers,' Ron hissed pointing at the figures.

' They might be in our year,' Hermione commented. ' Professor Lupin said that there might be a few this year.'

' A few's right,' Ron affirmed. ' Only two!'

Professor McGonagall started to speak, holding up a hand to quiet the muffled talk.

' These two students will be joining us from Durmstrung-'

' Wonder why?' Ron said sarcastically and Hermione poked him to shut him up.

' -so I expect you all to make them feel welcome.'

_LUPIN, Rose_

WHAT?!' Both Ron, Harry and Hermione gasped simultaneously. Harry recognised her as the girl he had seen in Madam Malkin's and Ollivander's and his brain registered that maybe her odd look had been for another reason. Across the hall Draco Malfoy also gasped. It made sense now why she'd seemed to know about him, she must be related to _Professor_ Lupin and had heard from him.

Rose walked like she was doomed and sat putting the hat on her head.

' What now?' she thought.

_Now is when I see what you should be...._ the Hat replied.  
_Hmmm...difficult.... you seem to have a few Gryffindorian and Slytherin traits but not strong enough noo ...  
__Ahhh... a fine mind and love of knowledge. Perfect for..._

RAVENCLAW!

Feeling like she'd just been interrogated Rose walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat on the end by the girl, Luna, she'd met on the train. Odd that one, she thought fondly, looking at the misty girl, but I like her. She then turned to watch Paine.

_HAZE, Paine_

Paine having waited decidedly long enough, strode forward purposefully to the stool and sat, grumpily placing the Hat on his head. He hated how they'd left them till last.

_Hate hmmm....?_ The voice of the hat said in his ear.  
_You have a quick and vengeful temper alright... reserved...cunning.... what do **you** think? _The Hat asked. Paine already knew the answer before it yelled;

SLYTHERIN!

Paine jerked the Hat off and stalked over to the Slytherin table (reminding several watching students of Professor Snape) and sat opposite Malfoy.

' Well that must bite,' Draco drawled smirking.

' What?'

' Not being with your girl- sorry, _friend._'

'Shove it Malfoy!' Paine muttered angrily. Unfortunately Malfoy hit a little too close to home.

* * *

Thanks goes to my beta Nat.  
Just a few notes:

You may have noticed that Paine and Rose weren't called in the usual alphabetical order....I kind of forgot about that.

A HUGE congratulations to J.K for being amazingly brainy coming up with three Sorting Hat songs that are unique, make sense and fun! I had an incredible time trying to make mine work and it still is a bit iffy here and there.

Hope you enjoyed and pleeeease review so I know somebody is actually reading my stuff.


	4. The Feast and a Chase

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no no...but Paine and Rose are MINE miiiine -glomps- hehe

**The Feast and a Chase**

Now that the Sorting was finished Dumbledore rose to speak. He hadn't grown visibly older since Harry had seen him last year, but he looked as though he was carrying the weight of a great burden. He was wearing navy dress robes decorated with celestial golden embroidery. He had a red sash around his waist from which dangled on strings miniature bottles containing liquid of some description. His half moon spectacles sat high on his crooked nose and his blue hat reminded Harry of a nightcap with it's golden tassel swinging by Dumbledore's ear.

Harry's scar prickled painfully but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let someone else's _mood_ change his feelings towards people!

' Now I will not detain you from your food for long-'

' Good!' Ron muttered eying his plate as his stomach gave a gurgle.

' -but as you may have noticed our numbers are somewhat diminished. I agree with our dear Sorting Hat and remind you that greater effort should be made to include others this year. I fear that under the circumstances this year will not be quite normal, but I will do my best to keep our beloved school running on it's own steam and to make sure you can still enjoy yourself learning,' he said gravely but there was a smile hiding at the corner of his mouth and his eyes held a twinkle. ' Now without anymore serious prattle, begin the feast!'

And the plates were filled with all manner of delicious edibles.

' Well what are we going to do about Rose?' Hermione asked, helping herself to some Yorkshire pudding.

' Who's Rose?' Ron asked eating his roast chicken. ' I want to know what's up wif tha' girl with Moo'ees lash name!' he said, his words being more and more unintelligible according to the amount of food he had in his mouth.

' That's her Ron,' Hermione said looking amused.

' Oh.'

' I think we should talk to him after dinner, before we go to our dorms,' Harry suggested digging into his potatoes.

' Can't 'Arry. We gotta show the migits to the common room,' Ron said looking disgruntled.

' Honestly Ron, anyone would think you didn't like being a prefect. And haven't you heard of delegating?' Hermione grinned.

' That's right!' Harry grinned back. ' You've got others under you now mate. Who are they?'

' Joy Amery and Jake Hobb,' Hermione said pointing further down the table to a golden haired girl and a dark coloured boy.

' I'll tell them what to do and explain that we need to meet a Professor and then we'll go ask Professor Lupin some questions.'

' Don't you mean interrogate him!' Ron said, by now also grinning.

HpHpHp

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was introducing Paine to his ' group'. Having now met Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson (who was eying him like he was part of the feast), Amber Jinx (former member of Pansy's group with a tan and short honey blonde hair) and Blaise Zambini (who was the only decent person in the lot, Paine thought), Paine felt like he had just been sucked into some sort of cult following.

' So,' Draco said.

' So what?' Paine frowned.

' So... are you just going to abandon her?'

' Why do you care?' Paine asked suspiciously.

Taken aback yet again Draco realised he'd said something distinctly un-Malfoy-ish.

' Girl's got spunk,' he said trying to remedy his slip-up then realising he'd just complimented her, he swore under his breathe. Damn his stupid reputation and evil git of a father.

' Hmm..' Paine said somewhat mollified. Draco's 'cult' had gone back to eating. ' I'd see her to her room, but then I wouldn't know how to get to mine,' Paine murmured.

' I'll accompany you if you want... Parkinson?'

' Yes Drackie-poo,' Pansy said grinning evily.

' Shut up! I've told you a million times NEVER call me that! You'll show the first years our dorms and brief the other prefects, I've other business,' Draco sent a death glare her way and then looked back at Paine wondering why he was helping the dark haired boy.

' Problem solved,' he said smirking.

' Thank you,' Paine said grudgingly.

' Don't mention it,' Draco replied quietly and silence was once more prominent interrupted only by the sounds of food being consumed.

HpHpHp

Rose looked appreciatively down at her meal. She had roast chicken, Yorkshire pudding that was golden and pudgy and mashed potato with gravy. She helped herself to some steamed broccoli and cauliflower before digging in.

Rose mad a small delighted moan when finished, her stomach sated. But then as the first course vanished the dessert started appearing. Hot apple pie, blueberry pie, fruit mince pies, trifle, brownies, strawberry tarts, white chocolate mousse, chocolate mud cake, banana cake with chocolate icing, sponge cake, carrot cake and many more including an ample supply of ice cream flavours. Rose just gulped, wondering how much more she could fit in as the delicious smells toyed with her tummy. In the end she settled upon some apple pie and plain vanilla ice cream, figuring she could always have something different tomorrow. One thing was for sure, they didn't feed the students this well at Durmstrung.

' I love food, don't you?' Luna asked, her dreamy smile similar to the expression on Rose's face.

' I think that anyone with enough good food in their stomach can have no cause to be horrible.'

' We should invite You-know-who to one of our feasts then,' Luna proclaimed quite seriously while some students near who had overheard giggled.

' I have to visit my Uncle-' Rose began.

' Professor Lupin?'

' Yes, and I was wondering if you would mind coming since I don't know the way to our rooms...'

' Oh yes, then we can ask him if Crumple-Horned Snorkacks will be included in this year's syllabus!'

Before Rose could ask what exactly Luna meant, Professor Dumbledore stood again.

' Now before you all go to your beds and pleasant dreams I need to say that Mr Filch's list of dangerous and interestingly disruptive objects has grown to an alarming length and can be found outside his office. Also remembering that magic shouldn't be used between classes in the corridors and the forest out on the grounds is forbidden to students so please, try to restrain yourselves,' he said his eyes twinkling like stars. ' And last, but certainly not least, Quiddich trials will be held in the third week of term. Please contact Madam Hooch if you wish to play for your house. Oh _and_, you'll be pleased to know that Mr Remus Lupin is back as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Those who remembered Lupin cheered wildly and the others joined in (except of course most of the Slytherins who had preferred 'that _evil_ Umbridge woman!' quote Hermione).

The teachers and pupils started filing out and Hermione went to talk to the other Gryffindor prefects. Rose took Luna by the arm and started to leave, then realising she didn't know where she was going, switched places with the girl, pushing her gently in front of her. Paine, glimpsing Rose and Luna leaving, copied her by grabbing Draco's arm (much to his embarrassment) and hauling him in pursuit.

' Come on Hermione, hurry up! That girl's escaping,' Ron said loudly, to be heard over chatter.

' I'm done now,' she said taking Ron's hand and pulling _him_ along, leaving Harry to try and catch up.

Rose's thoughts as she followed Luna were along the lines of protection. Her uncle knew her better than anyone, except maybe Paine. He had visited Rose and her mother once a month since she was born, having licensed a portkey (a family photo) to make travel easier. They weren't as close as a father and daughter, but they were made from similar molds and that tends to draw people together. Plus he was the only father figure she had. When she had needed to move to Hogwarts he had agreed to let her do things her own way, even though he sometimes thought that wasn't the best course of action. That was why even though she knew about Harry, Ron and Hermione, and through them Draco Malfoy, she had chosen not to meet them before school had started. Trust didn't come easily to Rose and she didn't want to bare her soul to questioning until she absolutely _had_ to.

Draco meanwhile had kept up a string of questions and comments since they had left the Great Hall. Mostly to distract himself from the tingling feeling that the other boy's grip had caused. His brain didn't want to accept the fact that the feeling wasn't entirely caused by the circulation being temporarily cut off.

HpHpHp

' Why the heck would Moony keep this kind of information from us if she was coming to Hogwarts?!' Ron spluttered, his ears still a faint pink from Hermione's contact.

' Maybe because it wasn't our business,' Hermione said calmly.

' Not our business!!' Harry growled. " We could have shown her around and supported her couldn't we?!'

' Maybe... maybe she didn't want us to,' Hermione said.

' Why the hell not?!'

' Well, think about it Harry. She's moved from Durmstrung for _some_ reason, probably something big... Would you want to go somewhere unfamiliar and be asked lot's of questions right after that ordeal? I think Professor Lupin was just protecting her privacy to give her a bit of time to recover.'

Both boys looked at her a bit gobsmacked. She was probably right of course, Harry thought, she almost always was.

' I guess that's what I would have done too...' Harry admitted.

' So what do we do then?' Ron queried.

' Take it slow, let her say what she's comfortable with and then don't push it.'

As they rounded the corner into the corridor housing Lupin's office, they came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy, who it seems was listening into the conversation taking place in the office....

* * *

Thanks be to beta Natalie. You're the only one I know for sure is reading this. :)


	5. The Niece

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the story, the characters, the brilliance...sighs whistfully But Rose and Paine are my OCs.

Wow! This is the first chapter I've typed out since the HBP came out. It's kinda made some of my earlier points about subjects a bit off so I'll be updating the first two chapters sometime soon hopefully. Thoroughly enjoyed the HBP, but Harry has it so hard! Poor dear. pets him Anyway, thanks goes to those that have reviewed so far and my sister for putting up with me thrusting the draft copies on her to read. Enjoy! -

**Harry Potter and Shadow's daughter  
The Niece**

As Draco saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, he tried to put up his usual evil facade. He tried to summon the hate he kept stored away to use against the 'dream team'. Unfortunately, all he could manage was mild dislike, that was until Harry spat 'Malfoy,' in greeting. Then all the times Potter and his friends had belittled and mocked him, and his father's destroying words of rage snapped sharply into focus. His face formed a dark glare

' Potter,' he hissed, intending to begin a string of insults and threats.

' Ah! Good, you're here. Come in. You too Mr Malfoy, if you feel the need,' Lupin called preventing Draco from giving voice to his thoughts.

The occupants of Lupin's office had been expecting them it appeared. Professor Lupin was sitting at his desk, his hands before him with his fingers interlaced. Rose was sitting cross legged next to the desk, in a cushy armchair her uncle had conjured up for her. Paine and Luna were sitting on a couch against the neighboring wall behind a long coffee table, It had stacks of books both under it and on top. A space had been cleared in the middle so that a tray with cups, milk, sugar and a pot of tea, could fit. There was an end-table next to the couch and closest to the door, with a creamy golden hooded lamp casting warm light. The room projected a cozy atmosphere.

When the group filed into the office, Luna shuffled until she was sitting right next to Paine, giving him a dreamy smile. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch beside her and Harry was left standing. Draco had chosen to compromise by standing leaning against the door frame instead of actually entering the room.

' If I may Professor, How did you know we were coming?' Hermione asked first.

' Simple. I've known you long enough that I knew you'd want answers,' Lupin replied, unusually grave. He looked to Rose and she nodded. ' I didn't tell you as soon as I knew I would be teaching my niece at Hogwarts this year because she asked me not to.'

' How _does_ she do that!' Ron muttered looking at Hermione who was smiling in satisfaction. Harry stayed silent, still disgruntled.

' So you are related to Professor Lupin through your...?' Hermione asked looking at Rose. The girl seemed remarkably blank. Rose drew a breathe and chewed her bottom lip briefly with pointy canine teeth. She locked eyes with Paine and he mentally sent her reassurance.

' My mother,' she began. ' I have no father, he raped my mother and was never seen again by us.' For which, it sounded from the venom in her voice, she was glad.

' Oh...' Hermione gasped softly, radiating sympathy.

'When my mother became seriously ill and died a short time later, Uncle took me in. He told me about ...you...,' she said, her gaze cold from her tale as it swept the room, ' and...'

Rose looked down into her lap, uncomfortable with continuing as she didn't trust that she wouldn't break down.

'We met with Dumbledore to arrange things,' Lupin finished for her.

'Great man Dumbledore,' Rose muttered, reminding Harry distinctly of Hagrid who had on more than one occation told him the exact same thing.

'I have two questions,' Harry said carefully.

'What, only two?' Draco, who had kept unusually quiet up until now, teased him.

'Shut up Malfoy,' Paine, Ron, Hermione and Harry all said at once. Draco glared at the floor sulkily.

He had only been trying to lighten the mood. He thought they needn't have snapped.

'That was not appropriate Mr Malfoy. You will be silent or you will leave,' Lupin glowered. 'Ask away Harry,' he motioned,' and have some tea.'

Luna, thinking that this was a very good idea, made herself busy making people cups. Often with liberal amounts of sugar, whether intentional or not.

'Well, I thought you lived at the place we celebrated Christmas together last year, and the other thing was why is _he_ here?' Harry asked, carefully phrasing his question so that Lupin, Ron and Hermione would know he mean Grimmauld Place and nodded towards Paine.

' Before your Godfather reopened that house Harry I had been living in a small house on the edge of London. I decided that was the best place for Rose since it is cozy and has a lot of books,' he smiled. Rose smiled too, now fiddling with her sleeves.

' I flooed to the places I needed to be, leaving her alone for a day or so sometimes, under protest of course. Rose convinced me that she didn't mind and could take care of herself, but her friend from Durmstrung, Mr Haze, kept her company sometimes. Closer to school starting she stayed in the Leaky Cauldron,' Professor Lupin explained, stopping to sip the tea that Luna had given him, so Rose took up where he left off.

' Paine is the only close friend I have had over the years and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I prefer quality over quantity.'

Paine smiled at the compliment.

' Like all good friends he tends to be stubborn concerning his friends' well being, and when he heard about...Mother.. and me shifting, he absolutely refused to let me go alone. Fortunately I'm well known to his family and with all the dark activities and their reluctance to get involved in that sort of thing, they agreed to move here with me. Which, I have to say, I'm still amazed that they did..' she said, smiling properly now.

Paine dismissed it by saying, 'It's what anyone in their right mind would've done.'

'Well...' Hermione said, ' Well..it's very nice to meet you both and I hope you'll accept us as friends.'

'I'd be careful Rose Red Lupin! They're troublemakers these ones,' Professor Lupin teased her, a twinkle in his golden eyes. He was very relieved at how this particular confrontation had gone.

'With pleasure,' Rose said grinning.

There was a general 'how-do-you-do' and shaking of hands. When Harry stood in front of Rose he wasn't sure how he felt. Here was someone closer to Lupin than him. Someone who would come first. He felt a wave of loneliness and longing wash over him and he thought once more of Sirius. This girl was like him in a way, her parents gone, one of whom had been close to her. He looked into her eyes and saw understanding. Before he could say anything, she swept forward to hug him. Surprised, he didn't know how to react. He saw Hermione over her shoulder making patting motions. He hesitantly patted her back enjoying the comfort that the embrace conveyed and he was almost sorry when it ended and she stepped back.

'Thank you for letting me do it my own way,' she said both to Harry and Lupin. The latter nodded. Ron gave Harry a 'well done mate!' look and then shifted to look at Draco, who had his face screwed up like he'd just sucked a lemon, and had mumbled something softly under his breath.

'Sorry, didn't catch that Ferret. What'd you say?'

' I said if you're finished being sappy we might _leave, Weasel_.'

Not in fact what Draco had said, but Ron wasn't to know that.

Before Ron could do anything stupid, Hermione had pushed him out of the door and past Draco, calling over her shoulder to Rose;

'I hope you sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Right, now Mr Malfoy, we need some privacy. Paine will be with you in a moment.' And with that Professor Lupin shut the door in Draco's face and Draco heard a silencing charm and then no more. Cursing at being unable to eavesdrop, he slumped down and sat against the wall to wait.

'So, are you alright?' Paine had crossed the room when the door was closed and had given Rose a hug which she melted into for a minute before pushing him away.

'That was very well handled love. I hope it didn't take too much out of you,' Remus said, concerned for his niece. It had been hard on him as well, bringing to the fore memories of Claire, the wound was still fresh.

'No...' Rose said quietly. ' I don't like lying to them, but it's best for now I think. What are we doing about room arrangements?'

' Ahh...Well in each of the dormitories, including Ravenclaw, there are not only guest rooms, but slightly separate rooms for if there is an odd number of students or pupils that need to be away from others for any reason.'

'I read that in _Hogwarts, A history_,' Luna said brightly, still sitting on the couch.

'Dumbledore, being the all-knowing man that he is,' Remus said smiling, 'knew, or at least hoped, that you would meet up with Rose, Luna. Would you mind sharing a room with her?'

'We should warn her of what she would be accepting...' Rose said swiftly before Luna could say yes. Remus frowned slightly, but if she had decided that Luna could be told then she must trust her, he thought, so he plowed ahead.

'You know that I'm a werewolf?' he queried.

' Of course,' Luna replied seriously.

' Well, Rose is in a similar situation as I am. She is half Nosferatu, more commonly known as Vampires.'

'Oooo...that's _really_ rare isn't it?' Luna said, her eyes like saucers. Paine was standing next to Rose, ready to offer support if she needed it. He didn't react to this revelation, having being told by Rose herself the second year of their friendship. He had suspected something of the sort and had surprised her by being open minded and accepting. They hadn't been parted since.

'Is it fun?'

'No,' Rose said, looking at her hands.

' Not fun...' Luna said puzzled.

This was a very _interesting_ girl. They'll compliment each other, Remus thought, smiling now that it appeared Luna was not going to run shreeking or shy away.

'So you know the dangers of staying with her?'

He hated asking, but it had to be done.

'Yes yes, I've read all about Nosferatu,' Luna confirmed, looking as though Rose was a dream come true.

'Well then it's settled. Your room has a secret corridor that serves as another entrance, so that if need be you will be able to slip in and out unnoticed. The password is _nightshade_ and the password for your common room is _infinite paradox_. I'll escort you there and show you where the secret entrance is. Who else you tell is up to you. Make sure to visit the infirmary each four day to get your blood Rose. DON'T forget! I know how much you despise it, but you must to keep the hunger in check. Remember, I hate taking my potion too, and _it_ tastes _terrible_! At least you don't mind yours.'

'No, it's just the thought of it that makes me sick,' Rose gulped.

'Come on, Mr Malfoy will be getting inpatient,' Lupin said, lifting the silencing charm on the room and guiding Luna out (she seemed to be lost in thought).

'So I'll see you tomorrow then. It's a bit stink that we didn't get sorted into the same house. Thanks Paine...' Rose said.

'For what?' he asked surprised.

'For being there,' she said smiling.

Draco Malfoy had just about fallen asleep when Professor Lupin and the others exited. He stood up immediately and then regretted sitting down in the first place. He was _very_ stiff. Cold hard stone doesn't make the best pillow. 'What in the blazes too you so long Haze?' he almost yelled.

'Good night Mr Malfoy,' Professor Lupin said sternly and started walking away with Luna.

'Night Draco! Look after my guy alright?' Rose said teasingly, as she too left.

'Who said I was your friend?' he called after her, feeling it was a little hopeless to protest. He had a feeling that once that girl had pegged you as 'familiar and on friendly terms', there wasn't much you could do about it. He turned to Paine, who was staring after Rose.

'Are we going or what?'

'Yeah...lead the way,' Paine said, coming to earth.

HpHpHp

On the way to the Slytherin common room Draco pointed out landmarks and Paine talked little.

'If I didn't know better,' Draco said suddenly after a while of silence,' I'd think that you liked that girl as more than just a friend.'

'She has a name. It's Rose. Use it,' Paine growled. 'And that's ridiculous. We've been friends for five years!'

'Fine then. Touchie!' Draco let it slide, but filed it away as an interesting piece of information. _And_ possible blackmail, he thought smiling evilly.

When they reached the bare stone wall concealing the entrance to the common room, Draco hissed '_loyalty to one's own_' and the hidden stone door slid open. Paine stepped through after Draco, noticing how empty the room was. It was a long, low roofed room, with round greenish lamps hanging from chains above. The fire under the elaborately carved mantelpiece was dying down to glowing coals. It smelt slightly dank and dark, along with a musk scent, presumably from the carve chairs and black leather couches, as well as the smell of the fire. Long dark wood coffee tables sat in front of three seater couches.

'It's a bit dark, isn't it,' Draco said watching Paine take it in.

'Yes, but I like dark,' Paine said.

Draco decided (against the voice in his head that was screaming, 'he's friends with a friend of Potter's!' ) that he liked Paine. It was refreshing to have someone intelligent to talk with who wasn't eventually going to be a deatheater. At least, he didn't think Haze was that sort, but he could be wrong. Blaise was good too. The closest person to Draco actually, but at the moment he was also having family problems.

As Draco showed Paine where he would sleep, ( in their dorm no less, as he was the same year and they had an extra bed) he started undressing, trying not to wake Blaise. Paine found his stuff where the house elves had deposited it, at the end of his dark green duveted four poster, and did the same. Draco crawled under the covers of his bed and noticed that Paine was now just sitting cross-legged on his bed, his eyes closed, in his black, star patterned boxers. Draco's breath caught as he admired the boys toned body and then he mentally slapped himself. Brief moment of insanity, he told himself, noting that his heartbeat had quickened slightly.

'Go to sleep Paine,' Draco groaned in a sleepy whisper. Paine nodded and crawled into his own bed. The last thing that Draco heard before he slipped into oblivion was a voice saying 'Good night Malfoy.'

HpHpHp

-Also the point must be made that I didn't come up with the idea of a daywalker (half vamp), I will be playing around with it a bit, but also trying not to make the idea too unrealistic. Inter Sol Solis et Luna 1953090 by Wihstrumis a wonderful wonderful H/Dr fic that is also using the daywalker idea, much better than I will I think I can safely say, and she helped clarify some things for me. So do pay her fics a visit. They rock!

Thanks for reading and please, pretty please press the purple button and make me happy by reviewing.


End file.
